1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial knee joint implant including a femoral component and a tibial plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in JP 2004-166802A, there is a known artificial knee joint including a femoral component that is fixed to a distal end of a femur and a tibial component (tibial plate) that is fixed to a proximal end of a tibia. This artificial knee joint is configured such that its medial pivot angle changes in accordance with a change in the flexion angle of the artificial knee joint.